Leaves
by Renaissance Alice
Summary: I ponder my relationship with that boy Hiccup Oneshot


Like Leaves in the Savannah, you are an oddity. And yet, you are my leaf Hiccup, my very own. No one can comprehend, no one I repeat, my undying love for you. Your like a drug that calms the mind, the battering ram that pounds at the gate to my heart. You are mine Hiccup, and no one can take that away from me. I love you so, more than anything I love you. Even if the others cherish you like a hero, know that I truly love you. You are my light, my lantern in the darkness, and a bane to my existence. A ferocious Night Fury, chained to a human by such a petty thing as love.

I thank you for taking away my flight, taking away one of my greatest freedoms, to give to me a bond worth so much more than all the freedoms in this world. I love you Hiccup, I love you so much. Like a bane to my race, you stain my existence with shame, and I love you for it. You haunt my dreams day in and day out. and finally when I thought you have taken over every aspect of me, you take away more of which does not exist. Gods above Hiccup, what more can you do to this soul of a creature? What more will you take, what more will you give, what more will I love.

I've never known love, friendship, family, only pain and sorrow, death and destruction. I've followed my whole life, and now all of a sudden, I find myself with a new leader, with a new master, you. What more can a scrawny boy like you do where no other can? You amaze me Hiccup, day in and day out. Even now as I curl up at the foot of your bed, pondering whatever there is to ponder, I find your influence everywhere.

My words are making less and less sense, even to a maverick mind like myself. Love flows in unimaginable ways, and I find my thoughts to be overwhelmed. There are now things that exist from nothing, nothingness existing out of everything. How much more can I take before I succumb to your loving fingers, caressing body, striking eyes. Hiccup, what have you done to me? I am no longer a being of fear and power, but now of only a love sick puppy doting after his owner. I love you Hiccup, but I don't know if you love me.

I think that is why this excites me so, to throw myself completely to your bosom and hope that a diety such as yourself will even notice my presence. I don't believe in gods Hiccup, I believe in you. No matter how much I cannot accept what has become of me, I love it at the same time. Do you see the contradiction here, do you see what you have done, what you have wrought! I am nothing because of you, reduced to a mass of scales and fire. I hate you for this, and I love you for it. You monster of a boy Hiccup, a devlish little theif. You have stolen my heart, and I wish for you to return it to me.

_No I don't, keep it with you forever and ever._

_But give it back with the same._

My words stutter and stumble over themselves. How much longer can I continue to endure with my God given patience. I can no longer dream of the verdant, but only of you. I cannot escape you, you are a part of me as I am a part of you. As much as I loathe you, I love you. You and I are one in the same and vice versa. And I hope, through it all, that you love me. Even if it is not as much as I to you, I just hope that you can reciprocate the same feelings. I love you Hiccup, Gods I love you so.

_I love you,_

_But I hate you._

_They are one in the same apparently._

Is there a limit to how I can feel, how I can love? Or is there an infinite expanse? I don't know how much more I can take. I am a slave now, and as much as I hate to admit this, I am your slave Hiccup. What a world for me to live in, a world with you in it. I cannot believe you Hiccup, what have you rendered me into?

_I stand up from my sleeping position. You Hiccup, snooze on silently on your raised bed. What do you dream of I wonder. No matter, I need to find a reprieve. I walk to the door and push it open, padding down the stairs, pass the smoldering hearth and out the door. The moon shines brightly against the black sky and you breath in deeply._

__Hiccup, you are indeed like a leaf in the Savannah.


End file.
